


Une Histoire Familiale

by Dovahgriin (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Family History, Multi, family tree, geneology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dovahgriin
Summary: An in-depth view of some of Thedas's most important families.





	Une Histoire Familiale

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is my personal canon worldstate, and I'm not entirely certain how I'm going to format this :-/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An in-depth exploration of House Cousland.

**_Steadfast and True_ **

**_\- Cousland Motto_ **

 

* * *

 

The Couslands are an old and well-respected Ferelden family, formerly Alamarri. The earliest records known (c. Towers Age) cite Sarim Cousland as the first of the Cousland line. He inherited the Cousland ancestral home, Highever, when the previous holder of the title, one Bann Conobar Elstan, was murdered by his wife, a woman by the name of Flemeth. Pre-Black Age, the lands of Highever were known as a bannorn, rather than the Teyrnir it is presently. It is during these times that the ruling Bann Haelia Cousland drove out the werewolves from the lands surrounding Highever proper, earning her family the right to the title Teyrn thereafter. 

Records are vague for several decades following, but in the Exalted Age (named for the Exalted Marches against the newly-established Imperial Chantry), the man who would become Calenhad the Great was born in Highever village. When he returned with an army at his back, the ruling Teryna, Elethea Cousland, along with several local Banns, resisted, citing a desire to retain their independence. They lost the war, and Teyrna Elethea swore fealty to King Calenhad Theirin, thus retaining the teyrnir within Calenhad's kingdom.

In the early years of the Stone Age, the Couslands conspired with Warden-Commander Sophia Dryden (to whom they were linked by marriage and blood) against the Crown. The rebellion failed before it began, and the Warden-Commander's husband and children were executed. Dryden's elder grandson, Reynard Cousland, inherited the Teyrnir. Reynard, in turn, had one son (Edwin), who had one daughter, named Letitia, who married an Amell of Kirkwall. The Teyrnir passed to Edwin's cousin, Nathaniel, upon his death. 

During the Fereldan Rebellion (8:44 Blessed - 9:2 Dragon), the Couslands fought for the Theirins against the Orlesians occupying their homeland. Teyrn William Cousland, the grandson of Nathaniel Cousland, was slain defending Queen Moira Theirin when she was betrayed by Bann Ceorlic and several lesser nobles loyal to the Orlesians. Bryce Cousland, his son and heir, fought alongside Maric Theirin and Loghain Mac Tir, as well as Rendon Howe during the last years of the Occupation, eventually driving the Orlesians out of Fereldan for good.

Bryce later met and married Eleanor Mac Eanraig, the daughter of a lesser nobleman from the south of Ferelden. Together, they had two sons: Fergus and Marcus. Fergus, as the eldest son, was trained from birth in the managing and protection of his people. While negotiating a trade deal with an Antivan trader, he met and fell in love with Oriana, the trader's daughter. They married, and shortly after had a son, who they named Oren. Unfortunately, tragedy struck Highever soon after.

In the year 9:30 Dragon, the beginning of the Fifth Blight, Arl Rendon Howe betrayed the Couslands in his grab for power, staging a slaughter while Fergus Cousland was leading the majority of the Cousland army to Ostagar to join with King Cailan's men to fight the darkspawn. Bryce, Eleanor, Oriana and Oren were all slaughtered by Howe's men. Marcus was recruited to the Grey Wardens during this time, and was forced to leave Highever for Ostagar. 

 


End file.
